A Big Small Problem
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Jayden and Emily get hit by a Nighlock's attack, what will happen next? This is the first real sequel to The Truth About Love, and at least one more has been planned, so you have that to look for. For those who read my other stories, good for you. Jemily.


A Big Small Problem

By DeweyFinn21

_**Authors Note: I don't own Power Rangers, no matter which season, so just let me go on. I am glad people like my stories, thanks. Here goes.**_

"So, Antonio, we told you ours, so what's your favorite song?" Emily asked.

"Wait, what about Jayden?" Antonio wanted to know

"His is…um…you know, he never told us." Emily said

"Well, mine is Fireflies by Owl City." Antonio explained

"That song is… really…sugary." Mike said confused.

"So, I like it." Antonio said. Then the Gap Sensor went off and they had to go.

* * *

><p>"Oh, people, you've got a big problem, and it's going to get bigger." Then the Nighlock Comminipresser was charging an energy beam.<p>

"Hey, Nighlock." Antonio yelled. The beam then went into the Nighlock's hands and it answered.

"Yes?"

"We're here to take you down." Mike yelled.

"Well that's a big job. Think you can do it?"

"Ready?" Jayden asked.

"Ready." The team answered.

"Samuraizers Go Go Samurai." They morphed and started fighting the Nighlock.

"Moogers, attack." Then the Moogers came out and started fighting the Rangers. Jayden was taking them down with ease, so Comminipresser decided to go after him.

"Jayden, look out!" Emily warned and ran to him. Then the energy beam went out and surrounded Jayden and Emily. They vanished.

"No, the Nighlock disintegrated Jayden and Emily." Mike exclaimed.

"Foolish Ranger, I merely miniaturized them, they are right there."

"Wait, Jayden and Emily are shrunk?" Antonio asked.

"That's what it seems." Mia said. Then Antonio and Mike went after the Nighlock. They started slashing it. "Wait, guys, what are you doing?" Mia asked.

"Usually, if we destroy the Nighlock, the effects reverse themselves." Mike told her.

"But what if they don't?" Mia asked.

"Then we deal with the consequences." Antonio explained. Then the Nighlock blew them both back with a well timed attack.

"I'm drying out, so bye."

"Wait, Nighlock." Mike yelled. It was too late, it left through a crack.

"So, where and how tall are Jayden and Emily?" Kevin asked.

* * *

><p>"Emily, why did you do that, it could have just been me?"<p>

"You don't stop helping me, I don't stop helping you."

"How is this helping me, we are now both, well, it looks like we were shrunk, so come on, let's hope the others can see us." Jayden said hopefully.

"Jayden, what is your favorite song?"

"What, why would you ask me that now?"

"Antonio asked us what your's was, but none of us could answer."

"How about this, you give me 20 good guesses, no rapid fire, and if you get it right I'll tell you and you can tell everyone else, if not, I tell you, but it must stay a secret." Suddenly a loud booming voice says.

"GUYS LOOK, I FOUND THEM!" Mia said. Then Jayden and Emily cover their ears and try to yell

"Be quieter." Mia barely heard them.

"Okay." She whispered. "Guys, whisper when you talk."

* * *

><p>Back at the Shiba House they were trying to figure out how tall Jayden and Emily were.<p>

"Three inches, is the closest I can figure." Antonio said

"Well, we have two Rangers at about three inches tall, Antonio, great we'll have to use our individual zords to fight the Nighlock when it grows unless they can get back to normal before then." Mike said. He saw Jayden and Emily making signals on the table and went over to them. "What's up."

"You're the leader until I get back to normal, Mike." Mike nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, Jayden, Enter Sandman?"<p>

"No."

"One down 19 to go."

* * *

><p>"Ji, in case destroying the Nighlock doesn't reverse the effects, I'll start working on the grow symbol." Kevin explained.<p>

"Good, but it will take a lot of power to grow both of them to normal." Ji explained.

"I know, that's why I'm hoping it reverses when we're done." Kevin said unsure.

* * *

><p>"Eye Of The Tiger."<p>

"No, 14 left."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Emily whined.

"You already agreed to the conditions."

"Fine, you know, we could be doing something productive while we're shrunk."

"Like what, make paper airplanes?" Jayden asked.

"Well, no, not paper airplanes, but maybe we could work on our fighting skills." Emily defended herself _"Well there goes one idea." _She thought

"Or we could take our first date." Jayden said offhandedly.

"Oh, really Jayden? What were you planning on doing?" Jayden just laughed.

"Making paper airplanes." He said jokingly. "Well, let's see, it's too early for dinner and a movie, but maybe we could have movie then dinner?"

"Where would we see the movie?" Emily asked trying to find a hole in Jayden's plan.

"Mike has a portable DVD player in his room, I'll get him to get it and then we'll watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter, Mike probably doesn't have it."

"But Mia might." Jayden said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"What does Jayden want?" Mia asked. Mike looked confused.<p>

"My portable DVD player, Kevin's copy of Hitch and a few strawberries." Mike said.

"Looks like they're having their first date." Kevin said.

"Wait, they've been going out for three weeks and they haven't gone on a date?" Mike exclaimed.

"They've been busy Mike." Mia said.

"Fine, Mia get the strawberries, Kevin get the movie, Antonio stay here, and I'll get the DVD player." They all went off to their jobs.

* * *

><p>"I should cut the strawberries up, so they can eat easier, and maybe get something small to hold some coke." Mia said to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Hitch, let's see, Around The World in 80 Days, Die Another Day, Fast And Furious, Harold And Kumar Go To White Castle, ah there it is, Hitch. Got it." Kevin said triumphantly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess I should hide this better, I mean if Jayden knew that I had it then I must have been careless." They all got their things and went back in time to see Antonio giving them a toy car.<p>

"Here, make it a drive in theater, better dating experience." Antonio said.

"Thanks Antonio." Emily said. They got into the car and the other Rangers set the items into position.

"Well, let's begin, please silence all Samuraizers and pagers." Mike said jokingly. Then they started the movie. "A toy car really?" Mike asked.

* * *

><p>"How To Save A Life?"<p>

"Nine left." Jayden said as the movie began.

* * *

><p>Partway through the movie the other Rangers started getting nervous.<p>

"What is taking the Nighlock so long, I mean, normally it would have been back by now." Mike said looking at the other normal sized Rangers.

"I sure hope it isn't a timed Nighlock, otherwise they could be like this forever." Mia said worried.

"Well, I guess just in case I better get started on the grow symbol." Kevin said. He left and they continued watching the two lovebirds on their date.

* * *

><p>Soon the movie was almost over and Antonio was getting really worried for his friends. "You know, for once I want the Gap Sensor to go off." He told them. They nodded their heads, they too were unsure whether or not the Nighlock would reverse the effects or not. They were close to going and joining Kevin, the only things stopping them were Jayden and Emily. They knew they couldn't get up to much in a toy car on a table watching a portable DVD player, but they wanted to see if they would kiss, since Antonio wasn't here last time and he wanted proof that Jayden had kissed a girl, but they weren't allowed to say anything to their faces, otherwise the new bet Antonio and Mike had would be compromised and both of them would have to work for Mia for a week, but Mia also knew that if she said anything then she would be working for them. Pretty soon the movie ended and the Rangers that could put everything up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jayden?" Emily asked.<p>

"Yeah." He replied.

"Do you know the grow symbol? Just asking." Emily said unsure.

"If I did do you think we'd still be like this?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, well, is it hard to learn?" She wondered out loud

"Not really, but it will take a lot of symbol power to grow both of us to normal size." He explained.

"Well, what if none of them have enough power to grow us back?" She wanted to know all options.

"Then they will combine power, and if that doesn't work, then we will do it to each other while they do their power." Jayden said covering all of the basics.

"What if the Nighlock makes it where we can't grow back, no matter how hard we try?" Jayden was fearing this question.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "I don't know." Suddenly the Gap sensor went off and everyone started to leave, but before then.

"Jayden, stay on the table or in the car." Mike ordered.

"What about Emily?" Mia asked.

"She's not a problem like Jayden." Mike explained.

"True, but Emily, stay with Jayden." Mike looked at her. "So that Jayden doesn't do anything stupid." She explained. Then they left.

* * *

><p>Jayden was trying to figure something out when he got an idea.<p>

"Emily, get in the car." He said.

"What, why?" Emily asked confused.

"I've got an idea on how to get back to normal with the help of the Nighlock."

"No Jayden, I'm not doing that." She said stomping her foot down.

"Fine, but when I get caught, Mia is going to blame you for not staying with me and then will get on to Mike for not being clearer on the rules, then Kevin will realize two weeks later that it was all my fault, tell Mia, but Mia will forget how she felt then and I get away with this." Jayden explained. Emily knew that Jayden was telling the truth and reluctantly got into the toy car.

* * *

><p>"Mike do you think it was smart to let Jayden be in the car?" Mia asked.<p>

"Well, maybe him and Emily can have some fun." Mike responded.

"That is unless Jayden uses the symbol to activate the car." Antonio said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what symbol?" Mike asked.

* * *

><p>"Jayden, you can't make that jump, it's like thirty stories from our height." Emily said panicked.<p>

"Just trust me Em, I can do this." Then Jayden drove off the table and the car landed on the floor, they bounced a little, but the car was undamaged.

"What, how, the car, it, but-"

"I put a symbol on it so that it won't break, it will be fine, now just copy the symbol my hands are making and use it." She follows Jayden's commands and when she activates the symbol the car goes really fast. "Emily, keep doing that, we might be able to get there before the Nighlock is defeated."

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that Jayden and Emily could very well be going to face the Nighlock right now?" Kevin asked.<p>

"No, not face the Nighlock, make the Nighlock reverse the effects." Antonio explained.

"What if it doesn't?" Mia asked, reiterating her worry.

"Then we better hope that the effects reverse with its destruction." Antonio said. They arrived at the Nighlock. "Hey, we're here, and you're gone." He yelled.

"We will see, where are the pipsqueaks, too scared to face a big threat like me?" Comminipresser taunted.

"Right here Nighlock." Jayden's voice came out normal sounding.

"Huh, where is he, are they normal sized?" Mike asked looking around. Then Mia points a little ways over to the toy car with Jayden using the radio to speak normally. Then the Nighlock looks over at them.

"Such a weak Nighlock, can't even reverse its own powers. We've faced harder training dummies." Jayden taunted.

"Not falling for it Ranger, I am smarter than most Nighlocks." Then it charged up another ray.

"Oh, too smart, not smart enough to reverse this."

"You're too big a problem. I'll make all you Rangers smaller."

"Jayden, it's not working." Emily said,

"That's because we found one of the only scared Nighlocks."

"That's it, you can call me many things, but I am not a coward, face me like a man." Then he put the growing ray over them and the car.

"Now your problems a whole lot bigger." The Nighlock picked him out. "Guys I've got this one, on my own." He said that last part looking at Emily.

"Now, Red Ranger, Let's fight." They started fighting. The other Rangers looked on.

* * *

><p>"So, think Ji will let me keep the car?" Antonio asked.<p>

"Well, you did give it to Jayden, it might be his." Kevin said.

"No, it is my car, I was the one who won it in a crane machine and so it is mine."

"They have those in crane machines?" Mia asked.

"Special promotion, I won a free dinner at that place." He explained.

"I don't think that we actually had a date yet, I mean, he promised dinner, but then we went here." Emily complained.

"Plus you didn't even go anywhere for the movie." Kevin said agreeing with her.

"Man, Jayden is sure getting beaten up over there." Mike said as the only one concentrating on the fight. "Hey Emily, where you going." She runs up to the car. "No Em, don't do it, it's Jayden's battle, stay out of it."

"He's my boyfriend." She said and started the car and drove towards Jayden and the Nighlock.

* * *

><p>"Getting weak, Red?" Comminipresser taunted.<p>

"Well Nighlock, you're getting run over." Jayden saw Emily.

"What?" Then Emily ran over the Nighlock and it fell down.

"Emily, I could have taken him." Jayden said. She looked at him and shook her head in amazement at how macho Jayden was being.

"Thanks cheater, now I can do massive compression." The Nighlock said as it grew.

"Ready guys, Mega Mode Power." They got Mega Mode Power and went into their Megazord while Antonio got into his.

"Alright, time to take this Nighlock down." Jayden said. Then all of the Rangers put all their effort towards destroying the Nighlock. It went down.

"Small problem, big mistake." Comminipresser said while exploding. The Rangers then got out of the Megazords and demorphed.

* * *

><p>"So, I'll take my car back now." Antonio said.<p>

"Nope, you gave it to us, we made it work, we got it big, so it's ours." Jayden said grabbing Emily and walking to the car. Antonio and the rest of the Rangers followed them.

"Where are you going?" Antonio asked.

"On a real date." Emily said. "We're going to go see Star Crossed Lovers 5. It's supposed to be the best one yet. Chasing Cars?" Emily asked.

"Three left." Jayden said.

"Well, good luck Jayden." Mike said, though he was confused about that last part. "The movie might be hard to sit through."

"Plus those movies never have a happy ending." Mia said.

"Who says we'll be watching the movie." Jayden said smirking as he drove off.

"Did Jayden just-" Mike started.

"Yes, yes he did." Kevin answered.

_**Authors Note: So did you like it, don't worry I've got a plan for next time on their first real date, you'll never guess who they meet. Also Jayden's favorite song will become known. Review, I like it when people review my stories, it make me write them quicker. Plus, it give me a reason to be on the computer to check my mail, which is the excuse I always use when I'm writing my stories.**_ You're just waiting until all the stories are finished aren't you? _**No, I'm waiting for my new book to get here you know. **_Sure, and I'm an Internet sensation with my own webshow._** You have your own webshow? **_No, now get the book here quick. _**Bye, you know, that wasn't nice pulling that trick on me.**_


End file.
